Holloween
by NuttyScribbler
Summary: So, it's Halloween. Ichigo attempts to explain the intricacies of Holloween Trick or Treating and that Superman is not a Shinigami to Rukia. Oh, and Chad looks dashing in a Musketeer uniform.


Disclaimer: No, I don't own Bleach. But I do own the lame jokes.

Thanks: Xero, for helpful suggestions.

For: Kurosaki Clinic's Halloween Challenge. Happy Halloween to all and sundry!

---

"Where is your family going?" she asks, curious as she descends down the stairs, certain that they're gone.

"Oh, they're going trick or treating," he replies absently, not bothering to look up from his book.

"They're dressing is even more abnormal," she frowns. "And your father actually looks happy in that ridiculous red and blue outfit of his. Did anyone tell him that he has worn his underwear outside? And Karin looked as though she had just gotten into a fight and Yuzu's wearing a mop."

He mentally smacks his head and remembers that she is not familiar with the customs of this world. "It's Halloween."

"Holloween?" A dark shadow falls on her face, "You people actually have a festival to honor hollows?"

"NO, it's not a festival dedicated to hollows."

"Are you sure?" she asks dubiously. "I saw a few of them dressed like Hollows earlier running around."

"Halloween is a festival which allows kids to go round the neighborhood, knocking on doors and getting sweets and basically getting away with much nonsense that won't be tolerated other days," he finally explains after much thought.

Her dark eyes widened in wonder, "You live in a weird world – in Soul Society, we'll get locked up if even dare utter a single word of disrespect to our seniors."

"Ahh, its Halloween," he shrugs.

"Why do they dress like that then?"

"Because it's supposed to be scary."

"How scary can wearing your underwear outside be?"

His temple throbs with her incessant questioning. "Because he's dressed as Superman."

"Who's Superman?"

"Some guy who is from another world, is very strong, can fly and saves people from evil."

"Ahh, so Superman is a Shinigami with a bad sense of fashion?"

"No, Superman is not Shinigami."

"But you said he's from another world, is very strong, can fly and saves people from evil?

"No, he's fictional character."

"Fictional?"

"Yes, like those horror thrash you read in the closet with a flashlight. He's not real."

"Ahh," she finally says in understanding and asks hopefully "Can we go, too?"

"Go where?"

"This Holloween Trick or Treating thing you were telling me about."

"No."

"Why?"

"Someone needs to stay behind and dole out the treats," he explains as patiently as possible, pointing at the large bowl of sweets by the door. "Things tend to get messy if nobody answers the door."

The doorbell rings and Ichigo moves to open the door, eager to escape her constant barrage of questions.

"TRICK OR TREAT!" Mizuiro, Chad and Kiego all shouts cheerfully from the threshold. They were dressed as the Three Musketeers, although in Ichigo's opinion – although not unkindly – Chad makes a much better Frankenstein.

"Rukia-san, what are you doing in Ichigo's house?" Kiego demands. "Are you two going out?"

Rukia actually looks flustered for a moment, much to the Deathberry's amusement. "I'm tutoring her for our math test."

"Ahh, come over to my place, Rukia-san, and I'll tutor you!" Kiego volunteers, hearts in eyes.

"Err..." Rukia starts but Ichigo cuts her off curtly, "You need tutoring yourself."

"You're right?! I'm sure you don't mind me joining your study group then," Kiego says happily, and tries to force his way past Ichigo towards Rukia.

"You can get Chad to tutor you," the Deathberry snaps. "And besides, didn't you get dressed up in such a ridiculous fashion for something?"

"Ahh, then Rukia-san should join us for trick or treating!"

"She doesn't have a costume."

"We can still rent one from the store! They're closing late tonight – lots of last minute business – kids running in to buy eggs and toilet rolls and adults running in for sweets"

All eyes moves towards Rukia. "You can go if you want; we can continue our session tomorrow," Ichigo says stiffly.

"Ahh, Rukia-san, do come and have some fun."

"Ano," she looks undecided, and glances at the orange-haired boy for guidance. Kiego and Mizuiro look at her hopefully while Ichigo sets his face in a stony expression. It was apparent that she wishes to go.

"I don't think I can go, my grades have been pretty bad lately," she finally says bashfully. The two boys exhale with disappointment while her roommate stares at her in disbelief.

"Maybe next year?" she suggests brightly.

"You promise?" Kiego instantly brightens up.

She nods and mentally added, _if I'm still here, that is._

"Well, Happy Halloween," Ichigo bids them and shoves handfuls of sweets into their bags from a large bowl standing by the door for that purpose. He then slams the door in their faces.

"You could have gone with them," he grunted as he made his way back to the sitting room.

"Ahh, but I must stay with you." He flushes at her response. "What if a Hollow decides to make an appearance on this Holloween thing?"

Ichigo rolls his eyes – it figures that she had stayed behind because of her Shinigami duties.

"Besides, they're showing the dramatization of four of my favorite horror novels back to back tonight," she continues excitedly, thrusting the TV listing in his face.

He sweatdropped – he had forgotten about her obsession with the television. She was a couch potato in the truest sense, often gluing herself to the television whenever his family is not around, claiming that it helped her learn modern Japanese. He caught her sneaking downstairs to watch sometimes in the night, too – and he had demanded once to know what happens if Yuzu or Karin or worst – Isshin – had wandered down in the middle of the night for a snack and sees her.

"I would just spray them with the Memory Modifier," she had responded with a shrug.

He rolled his eyes and by pass the living room. "Ichigo, where are you going?" she asks, trotting in his wake.

"Gonna make popcorn," he grumbles as he stepped into his kitchen.

He didn't need to turn to look at her to know that her eyes were shining. "With extra butter and salt?" she asks eagerly. Unlike him, she likes her popcorn all greasy and salty.

"Hai, hai," he concedes belligerently.

---


End file.
